River of the Dark Realm
by Final Form Roxas
Summary: After Xehanort Leaves Terra's body he finds himself in the realm of darkness. He meets a girl that turns out to be his daughter. She tells him that Aqua was kidnapped and the two go on the quest to find her and finally be a family.
1. Prologue

**The following is an unofficial continuation of the** **fan fiction** ** _When Earth Meats Water_** **by pikachu203. I recommend you reading the original to clarify the story, and It's a good read so it's not wasting your time on a bad story. I don't own Kingdom Hearts, and the OC River. Before I start the story, this takes place directly after the events of the original story and is told via River's perspective.**

I was finally sleeping without having worry about to the heartless attacking me or that man bothering me. In this one time separated from my mom I felt safe that, probably was because well I finally meet my father. Someone who only knew me for ten minutes wanted to make sure I was safe and not hurt.

After few minutes he woke me Telling me "River I'm sorry I could not have been there for you in your life." He paused i guess so he collect his thoughts and sighed "It's just that had done some things I regret doing, and I was so determined to become keyblade master that I ignored your mother."I quickly forgave him of course. I only meet him not that long ago so I can't start our relationship badly

"So what happened to you during all this time?" I asked him fairly quick. But he didn't respond as if the matter disturbed. "Dad we...we are going find mom, right?" I asked with my voice a little trembled

He jumped at my question with a shocked expression on his face. "Are you telling me that Aqua got kidnapped?" I nodded to confirm what he was asking me. "That man in the coat and that blue thing was her wayfinder." I saw him take out something and he showed it to me. The Item looked too familiar then I looked at the star shaped ornament in my hand.

"H-how did you get one of those?" This time I was now confused and a little a scared at the same time. He answered my question no problem.

"Before you were born your mother made three wayfinders for good luck on our mark of mastery exam, during the test I used the darkness within me and because of it didn't pass it." Was the story he had told me.

"Wait you said three then who got the to other wayfinder," I asked back at him.

"Our best friend , Ventus, sadly I don't know where he is nor what happened to him." Then he gave disgusted look, "And the last conversation we had together was 'the talk'." And shivered I'm guessing this so called "talk" was not pleasant. That was kind of my reason to not ask about it. "Ok, we are getting off topic we got to find that guy in the coat!" We eventually found the man walking aimlessly.

With the things that had happened to me leading up to here it really gave me confidence so when I got here yelled at the guy. "Where do you have my mom?"

"Oh hey it's you again except this time you now have a bodyguard to protect you now." He said it in rude and joking way that had got on my nerves. I gave the annoyed and mad look at him. "Hey looks like she's surely going to become a keyblade master she has the look, straight as an arrow."

My dad yelled back at and pretty loud too. "Who are you, and what did you do with Aqua?" There was long pause then the man pulled off his hood. Right after I see his face my father gasped. "V-ven is that you, what happened when I was gone," He was stopped by the man.

"I'm not Ventus ok, my name is Roxas and a lot happened since you became a vessel but now's not the time to explain." I was bored and I really didn't want listen to all of the conversation, so I walked to the beach. On the beach I saw bottle and ran to look at it. Upon getting to it I noticed a piece of paper. It had a message on and I read out loud.

 _Thinking of you, wherever you are._

 _We pray for our sorrows to end, and hope that our hearts will blend._

 _Now I will step forward to realize this wish._

 _And who knows:_

 _starting a new journey may not be so hard,_

 _or maybe it has already begun._

 _There are many worlds, but they share the same sky —_

 _one sky, one destiny._

 _-Kairi_

Suddenly after I was finished reading bright door looking thing appeared in front of me. "Wow, what is that?" This must have have easily caught the attention of my dad as he walked up and stood behind me.

"Well I guess then it's time go." My dad said to me "Is that ok with you River?" I nodded back , and looked at the only place i knew as good bye to the dark realm. My dad and I walked through the portal, It was bright something I really have never seen before so much so I could only see white.

 **Well that is the prologue, this is sort of a pilot to see how you guys like it. hope you enjoyed it. And if you did I'll see you in the chapter bye bye!**


	2. Chapter 1:Destiny Islands

**The following is an unofficial continuation of the** **fan fiction** ** _When Earth Meats Water_** **by pikachu203. I recommend you reading the original to clarify the story, and It's a good read so it's not wasting your time on a bad story. I don't own Kingdom Hearts, and the OC River.**

The light soon faded away and turned to darkness. I felt wind hitting my face and then quickly I landed in water. "Ah dad help me I can't swim" I never learned to swim so i was scared when I realised I was in water.

"Don't worry I got you." He said as he grabbed me. He swam me to the beach as soon as I could feel the ground I ran to the beach. "Wait I feel like I have been to this world before."

"So you've been here before," I asked him.

"Hey, who are you two?" Someone asked, I turned around. It was a brown spiky haired kid. He was sitting a what looked like a bridge and then jumped down. "Um are you going to tell me your names or not?"

"Oh sorry my name's River and this is my daddy." I told him.

"My's name Terra nice to meet you ...um," my father replied.

"Sora the name's Sora." He turned to call for somebody I'm guessing his friend. "Hey Riku you gotta come over here some new people here"

"Alright Sora I'm getting over there." The other guy called back. He had short silver that was only spiked in the back. "Wait it's you, the man that gave me the power of the keyblade."

"Yeah now I remember, but now not time to reminisce." My dad said he then explained our problem. "We can't travel world with the keyblade gliders because he she doesn't have her amour yet." The other man thought about for a little bit.

"Hm, well you can use a gummi ship, just go to Disney Castle Chip and Dale should be able to make one for you." he summoned his keyblade and created a portal "There that way you can get to it,"

"Thanks sir," I said to him.

"Your welcome." Both my dad and I went through the portal and went to the world.

 **I'm sorry for the short chapter, I was trying to get this chapter done and posted this weekend. So please look forward to the next chapter and I'll see you later bye.**


	3. Chapter 2: Disney Castle

**The following is an unofficial continuation of the fan fiction** ** _When Earth Meets Water_** **by pikachu203. I recommend you reading the original to clarify the story, and It's a good read so it's not wasting your time on a bad story. I don't own Kingdom Hearts, and the OC River.**

When we came out I landed in a long Hallway it had a red carpet going along the corridor. To the left of if was a long row of columns showing the castle's courtyard. At around the middle of the hallway was a large door that was way too big to open for anyone. Then I saw an average sized door part of the incredibly larger door open. What walked was two different creatures, one was short and was a blue outfit with a hat of the same color but was round with a cone and a spiral tip. The other was tall he was wearing some sort of knight outfit with a helmet too small for his head strapped on.

"Hey do any of you know where a Chip and Dale are," my father asked.

"Um go inside that bush castle outside and you'll you find them in the garage." The other taller one told us.

"Garage?" My dad asked me I shrugged my shoulders at him as if I would have know what they were talking about.

Like he said we went to the castle's courtyard. The whole area was absolutely beautiful so many different hedge sculptures and the flower patches scattered along the yard it was the most beautiful thing at that point had seen in my life. I as soon as I saw it I forgot what we were doing and just ran out and started to just play and have fun; To be honest the experience was so surreal. My father had walked up to me couple of minutes after, and then he crouched down to my level.

"Hey River we need to do something, right?" Dad told me with a little apologetic face. Quickly sat back up and realized what we were doing in the the first place.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Said slightly embarrassed. I got up and walked over to the bush castle in the center. We opened the door and was greeted to some metal steps. We slowly came down the steps when we finally go to the bottom we started to look for the guys.

"Is there a Chip or Dale here?" My dad yelled out.

"Of course what do you need?" Said some high pitched voice I turned to find two little chipmunks.

"Daddy I found them," yelled back to him he walked over to me and and looked at Chip and Dale.

"Hey Terra is that you long time no see." Said the little chipmunk

"Are you Chip?" I asked him

"Yes little girl," Chip said to me.

"So Chip and Dale we need a favor, can you make a Gumi chip for us?" My dad ask him, then Dale came out of some little room.

"Of course that's easy we'll just make you big enough for you two," Dale replied.

"But it will take 12 hours to make," Chip added in.

"What are we got to do between then," my father asked chip.

"How about Disney Town, you know the place we meet," Dale answered. My father eyes lid up bit and looked at me.

"Oh yeah," He took out a ticket from his pocket ,"I have lifetime pass to Disney Town, we could go there."

"Well then It's settled then we'll start constructing it right away," Chip said. Chip ran in ,"Dale you heard me come on let's get started working on it." Then we walked out of the garage and and began to go to Disney Town.

 **I'm sorry for the long wait rpg maker happened and long story short I'am making a game. Link to game's description: . ?/topic/70903-chronicle-of-tohas-the-story-of-slycer/ So please look forward to the next chapter and I'll see you later bye.**


End file.
